The Unexpected Destiny (Remake)
by 30k
Summary: While drifted in space. Cortana and chief was headed in a forerunner planet's opening where a portal lies; they've entered the portal and teleports in yokai academy. Master Chief will face his unexpected destiny. Rated T for some violence
1. Dawn

**A/N: so guys 30k here and I just rewrite my fanfic because I kinda messed up. Special thanks to fanfiction user: Sonicfanx1 for giving me tips and advice.****This is my first fanfiction please treat it gently. I accept criticism but please don't be harsh. Anyway about the story; this is manly about master chief and the yokai gang being a badass and don't worry I understand chief's personality (I played ALL the games and I read books like Halo Fall of the Reach, Halo The Flood and etc. and I also read Halo Wiki) I am planning a fight like Chief vs Hokuto, (I need suggestions) This takes place in the first season of Manga and in the Events of Halo 4 (opening). It also mainly focuses on the Manga plot but I also plan to put some anime elements on it. I accept suggestions but only those who fit in the story. Oh by the way master chief is using his halo 4 armor, just saying. The characters might be OOC, just please bear with me. Please Review and Enjoy. **

**Note: English is NOT my 1****st**** Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire and Halo**

Legends:

"Normal Dialogues"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Inner Moka's Dialogues" **

Chapter 1: Dawn

In a near orbit of a Mysterious Forerunner planet, there is a damaged dust-filled ship where a holographic A.I stared at an Icy Tube Where a Sleeping SPARTAN is. In an almost rampant state, the A.I starts to remember the bloody war between the Alien race and the Human race; she remembers how she and the SPARTAN ended up in this wrecked ship and being stranded in space. While staring at the tube, she then tries again to send an S.O.S; hoping for a rescue team to appear and rescue the two of them. '_This is the 50__th__ I sent today'_ The A.I thought to herself.

The ship was headed in the Forerunner planet's opening where a portal lies ahead. Without the A.I noticing, the ship was already near at the portal of the planet. A flash of light appeared in the wrecked ship's surroundings and the light quickly stopped. The A.I just realized that they were already crashing like a meteor near a cliff in a mysterious and unfamiliar place. The A.I braced for impact hoping the two of them will survive the crash.

XXXXX

After the class ended, a boy was headed in his dormitory, while walking in the dirt road suddenly a pink haired vampire appeared and said to the boy "Hi tsukune" the boy smiled warmly at the vampire and replied "hello moka-san"

"Uh, can I suck your blood?" the pink haired vampire asked with nervousness in her voice and a blush in her face

"Sure moka-san" the boy unbutton his collar; revealing his pale skin and neck

"Thank you!" the vampire exclaimed with happiness in her voice and start to approaching the boy's neck; she is shaking from nervousness and excitement

The vampire reveal her 2 fangs from her mouth and bit the boy's neck; sucking the boy's life giving red fluid.

'_Ouch!' _the boy screamed in his thought. The vampire was done and close the boy's wound.

"Tsukune's blood is the best" the vampire compliments about the boy's blood.

The boy smiled and his vision suddenly turned black. He can feel that there are 2 Big 'Balls' touches his face.

It was revealed that it was the blue haired succubus smothering the boy. Suddenly a big bathtub came out of the sky and crashed at the succubus' head; knocking her out. A little girl appeared from the bushes and yelled at the succubus "Get away from tsukune, you milk cow! Tsukune is mine and moka"

The succubus stood in her knees and taunt the little witch "You? You don't even have these big boobs. Yours are flat as a pancake"

"Why you—"The sentence was cut when 2 ice kunai shot the witch and succubus' head; knocking them out on the dirt road.

The snow girl shot the 2 girls while hiding in a tree. "You're both wrong! tsukune will be become my future husband and we will make babies." The snow girl said calmly. "You snow bitch!" the succubus revealed her claws to the snow girl "Bring it on! Milk pie!" the snow girl revealed her ice claws to the succubus. "Hey guys, you should stop fighting" the boy told the girls with worry in his voice.

While the 2 girls are readying for the fight, a flash of light appeared from the sky and the light quickly stopped and revealed a damaged ship. The ship crashed like a meteor near the cliff.

"Whoa, what was that?!" the succubus exclaimed with a panic in her voice

"I don't know, we should check it out." The pink haired vampire suggest

"Ok" Yukari, Mizore, kurumu, and tsukune replied together

The 5 of them ran through the dirt road and they were headed in the crash site.

XXXXX

The Newspaper group stopped and stared awe at the crashed ship. They decided to investigate the crashed dust-filled ship as they walked through the door and shocked at what they are seeing now. They saw the area of the crashed ship; broken high tech equipment are scattered around the area, filled with dust. "I wonder where did this came from" the little witch asked the group "yukari, do we look like we know this!?" the succubus exclaimed in a 'matter in fact' voice. "stop it guys" the boy told the 'almost ready to fight' girls.

'**I got a bad feeling about this place, be careful' **inner moka told the outer moka through the glowing rosary, 'ok' she replied at the glowing rosary.

They continued exploring and stopped when they saw an icy tube; a figure with green armor inside it.

"Whoa, what is that?" the boy asked with worry in his voice

"I don't know… is that a robot?" the succubus told and asked the boy

The A.I was observing the group while hiding in the terminal '_There are civilians here? They don't seem hostile… still better to observe them first' _the A.I thought to herself.

Suddenly a hooded figure and a long haired lady appeared from the shadows.

"So this is what the place looks like?" the hooded figure comments and the group was shock and scared. As they turned around and see that it was the Headmaster and Ruby.

"Oh, sir it is just you… and ruby what the two of you doing here?" The boy asked the two

"Tsukune, we heard a crashed near the cliff and the Headmaster and I checked it out." The adult witch told the boy.

The headmaster headed at the icy tube and put his hand at the glass of the tube; he scanned his memory.

"This man is interesting" the headmaster comments with amusement in his creepy voice.

"Sir, that thing is a man?" the pink haired vampire asked the hooded man.

"Sir, what did you do?" the adult witch asked his hooded boss.

"I scanned his memory, I think he can help this school." The hooded figure replied and stated at the adult witch

"Is he dangerous?" the boy asked the hooded figure with worry in his voice

"Yes he is, but don't worry" the hooded man chuckled

"What do you mean 'don't worry'?" the snow girl asked the hooded man with fear in her voice.

"You'll see soon" the hooded man chuckled again

The A.I decided to ask the 'People' in the ship, she came out from dusty terminal and asked the group including the hooded figure and the witch.

"May I ask who you guys are?" the A.I asked the group.

The Headmaster chuckled creepily as usual and replied "I am looking for you, anyway ruby can you kindly introduce us to her." The adult witch suddenly begins to know that this 'thing' is not hostile; as headmaster calmly told the 'thing', she replied "yes sir, I'm ruby toujou and this is my boss Mikogami. These kids are Tsukune aono, Moka akashiya, Kurumu kurono, Mizore shirayuki, and yukari sendo.

"Uh… hello" the Newspaper group told the A.I nervously

"My name is Cortana and that person in the tube is John-117" the A.I told the group.

While standing at the terminal the A.I asked the hooded man.

"By the way what 'I am looking for you' means?" the A.I asked

"I believe he scanned his memory." The adult witch replied

The A.I was shocked. '_I thought they are Humans?! I got a bad feeling about this' _she thought to herself

"I thought you are humans? Humans can't do that" the A.I asked with worry in her voice

"No, we are Monsters. This boy was a former human. We are at the Yokai academy"

The A.I was starting to get confuse '_What are these people saying? Are they joking?' _the A.I screamed in her thought

"Are you guys joking… wait yokai means a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. Are we in Japan? Why I can't find it on the map?" the A.I was almost at its rampant state; she was also getting confused and worried.

"No, we aren't joking. Yokai academy is in hidden through a barrier that separates the dimensions of human and monsters, that's why you can't find it on your map." The adult witch explained

"I see that you're in different timeline and place. We can help you go back but it will take weeks or month, maybe. But you must help this academy in return." The Hooded figure told the holographic A.I

While standing at the terminal the A.I thought '_It seems true that we've kind of teleport in another place and even time…. Ok I will start to believe that these guys are 'Monsters' … anyway the man said that he can help us and in return we should help the academy, this is the only option… I guess?' _The A.I came back from the reality and started to ask the hooded figure.

"Ok. What do you mean 'Help this academy'" the A.I asked while standing in the terminal with suspicious in her voice.

"Ruby, can you explain" the hooded figure request the adult witch

"Yes sir, we asked your help because the academy is planning to be attacked by a group of monsters called ANTI-THESIS. We asked you to be a personal body guard of my boss." The adult witch explained.

"Ok, but you promised us that you will help in returning us back on our timeline? I will accept your offer, but you should explain this to him."

"Yes my boss will help you." The adult witch replied

The A.I revealed a holographic keyboard which revealed the word 'ACTIVATE' and the SPARTAN himself in holographic form. She pressed activate, and the Icy tube was releasing gasses which reveals the Sleeping SPARTAN crystal clearly. The SPARTAN starts to wake up.

"Be careful chief, you've been out for awhile" Cortana told the SPARTAN

The Spartan felt dizzy and while regaining is consciousness in his slumber. After regaining conscious, he asked the holographic A.I

"Cortana, where are we? And why did you wake me?" the SPARTAN asked the A.I while trying to open the tube.

He opens the tube and the A.I replied

"Chief, we've been teleported back from time and we ended up in this place. The hooded guy can help us get back from our timeline but in return he wants you to be his body guard and I advice you that you should agree…. it is our only chance."

"We should discuss this on my office. Ruby, can you guide this man on my office? I will be waiting there." The hooded figure requests the adult witch. As the hooded man suddenly vanish in dust filled air.

"Yes sir, Sir Can you follow me?" The witch told the SPARTAN

'_Whoa, this man is really tall' _the witch thought to herself

"Chief I advice that we should do it, they aren't hostile... I've talked to them minutes ago" Cortana told the SPARTAN

The SPARTAN nodded and starts to follow the witch. As he get the A.I out from the terminal. The two of them leaves the crashed ship, leaving only the Newspaper group.

"Whoa, that was weird." The little witch stated

"Yeah, who was that guy?" the succubus asked as she was not listening at the A.I

"The hologram said that he was John." The Pink haired vampire replied at the succubus

"Yeah, Anyway I think we should be at our dorms now. It is getting dark" The snow girl told the group

"Mizore is right; we should be getting rest now. We should discuss this tomorrow" the boy stated

"Yeah!" the girls replied

The group separates and leaves the dust filled ship. As they walked through the dirt road, the boy told himself "This is going to be a weird week." The group did arrive at their dormitories. As they rest their heads and waiting for what will happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Alright guys, what do you think? Update will be getting longer as I will not trying to rush this. But I promise that I will update it. Please review.**


	2. Requiem

**A/N: 30k here, this is the new chapter. Don't forget to give reviews. (Don't be harsh)**

**EDIT: Very Sorry...So i just reread this chapter and it has missing words. Don't worry it is already fixed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire and Halo**

Chapter 2: Requiem

While heading in the Exorcist office. The A.I must tell the SPARTAN that these people are monsters; hoping that the SPARTAN would believe her.

"Chief, I know it sounds crazy but believe me… They aren't humans, they're monsters." The A.I told the truth

The SPARTAN thought the A.I was joking, but she seems serious about it and all A.I doesn't usually lie. So he asked the woman on his side

"Ma'am is it true that you are all monsters?" the SPARTAN asks the Adult Witch after hearing what the A.I says

"Yes John-kun, we are all monsters. But there is a former human boy in this school it is Tsukune Aono; he is the only human here…Just keep it a secret." The adult witch explained

John still can't believe at what his hearing now, but he kept that in mind. Still SPARTANs are Super-Soldiers and also known to operate in any kind situations; even if it's very dangerous that it may be considered as a 'Suicide Mission'

"This school's purpose is to teach monsters to coexist with humans, as humans already took over the world. We have no choice to coexist with them" the Adult witch explained and added some details.

"I told you so…" the A.I stated at the SPARTAN

The SPARTAN didn't reply or said anything; he remained silent while walking with the Adult Witch. But he also kept that in mind; just in case.

They spend minutes on walking on the dirt road. Until they stopped as they reached their destination; they've arrived in Headmaster's office

"John-kun, the Headmaster wants to talk to you" the adult witch told the SPARTAN

The SPARTAN nodded in silent, and headed in door. He opened door, which revealed the Exorcist himself. The room looks like creepy room from a haunted movie; it had candles, potions, artifacts, and etc. The Exorcist was sitting on his chair and his both hands are placed on his desk, then he started to speak

"John, please take a seat" The Hooded figure told the SPARTAN while pointing at the seat.

The SPARTAN took a seat and The Hooded Exorcist started to explain the situation to the SPARTAN.

"John, I know that you are from a different timeline and place, but I can help you get back there. The problem is that it may take weeks or maybe months to do it. In return you will help this academy."

"Sir, I do know that; Cortana told me in the ship. May I ask? Why would you want me as a body-guard?" the SPARTAN ask

"Not just as body-guard. But you must protect this school from a group of rogue monsters. The school is planning to be attacked by the ANTI-THESIS. I need you to protect this school and be my body-guard. In return I will help you get back to your own timeline… I also know that you are a human, an augmented one. So, don't worry" The Hooded man chuckled creepily

When the SPARTAN heard the word 'monsters' he quickly thought about what the Adult witch said. He lacks some knowledge about Monsters in this academy; He still needs to be careful.

"What if I refuse?" the SPARTAN asks again.

"You will be trapped here… forever." The Hooded man replied with calm in his creepy voice

"Now, do we have a deal?" The Hooded man added

The SPARTAN thought about it; every word and every sentence. He already knows that it is the only chance when the Headmaster said it to him. Still, he needs to get back to his timeline, whatever the cost. The Headmaster waited for the SPARTAN's reply.

"I Agree." The SPARTAN agrees at the offer; as he realized that it is his only option.

"Then, it's decided." The Hooded man announced to the SPARTAN

The SPARTAN remains in his seat and thinking about what will happen in the following days, weeks, and maybe months. The Hooded man stood up and commanded the witch

"Ruby, can you please guide John-kun to where he will be staying."

"Yes sir, John-kun. Follow me" the Adult witch requested the SPARTAN

"That would be not necessary. Sir, I will just stay at the ship." The SPARTAN told the hooded man

"Ok" The Hooded man replied.

The SPARTAN exits the office and headed to the crashed ship. While walking through the dirt road, the A.I suddenly spoke to the SPARTAN

"Good thing you accepted it."

"It was our only chance" the SPARTAN replied

"True" the A.I stated

The SPARTAN arrived at the ship and headed to the Cryo tube; He opens it and he entered the tube and closed it. The SPARTAN starts to rest.

XXXXX

In the morning, the SPARTAN wakes up and exit the ship and headed to the school. He started to explore the academy; the facilities, and the other places. The student noticed the SPARTAN and started to tell their fellow students about what they encountered

"Whoa, look at that guy." "What kind of monster he is?" "Is he a student?" Whispers and rumors can now be heard and it spreads like wildfire.

The newspaper group noticed the SPARTAN roaming around.

"Whoa, who is that guy?" the Werewolf/Club president ask his fellow members.

"That is John, I heard that he is the new body-guard of the headmaster." the boy explained to the werewolf

"What is he doing?" the Pink haired vampire asked

"I think he is exploring the school." The Snow girl stated her opinion

The Bell rang and the all students heads to their designated classrooms

Hours had passed The SPARTAN still continued to explore the academy as he already familiarize the facilities and places. After exploring, the bell rang; indicating that the lunch time had begun. Then suddenly the SPARTAN met the Adult witch.

"John-kun, you can eat at the cafeteria if you want." The Adult witch suggested

"Right, chief you should eat it has been years since the last time you ate." The A.I added

The SPARTAN nodded and heads to the cafeteria. He grabs a tray and picks his food of choice and put it in his plate. After that he finds a seat and seated down. When suddenly the newspaper group couldn't find a table, they notice that the SPARTAN was eating alone. The 5 of them headed through the SPARTAN's table and asked

"John-kun can we seat here?" the Pink haired vampire asked

John nodded and the group took their seats and started to eat their food. John removed his helmet; which revealed his face and he started to eat.

The group saw his face and can only describe that; he had very pale skin, black short hair, blue eyes, and a short beard.

'_John-kun looks cute even though he is older than us. But Tsukune-san is more handsome_.' The Witch, Succubus, and the Snow girl commented on their thoughts

The A.I started to introduce the students who are seated beside him.

"Oh, by the way John, let me introduce this kids; this is Tsukune Aono, that pink haired girl is Moka Akashiya, the blue haired girl is Kurmu Kurono, that is Mizore Shirayuki, and the little girl is Yukari Sendo. These kids are the one who explored the ship when the time it crashed on the cliff" The A.I introduced the group to the SPARTAN

"Nice to meet you, John-kun" the boy greet the SPARTAN

"Hi, John-kun" the Pink haired vampire greeted cheerfully

"Hello" the Snow girl greeted

"Hi" the Succubus and the little witch also greeted

The SPARTAN just nodded as he finishes eating his food.

"John-kun what kind of monster you are?" the Little Witch asked the SPARTAN with curiosity in her voice.

"Yukari, don't ask like that and we shouldn't do that it is against the school rules." The boy told the witch

"Come on, we could keep a secret." The Little Witch stated.

The Vampire, Succubus, and The Snow girl agrees at the Witch. Except for the Boy; who respect the privacy of others

"I'm a Human." John replied calmly; without knowing the school's rules. Although the Headmaster already approved that he will stay here for awhile, and the Headmaster also know that he is a human.

The Group jaws dropped; as they can't believe at what he just said. They instantly looked at Tsukune and look back at John, When suddenly Moka's rosary suddenly glow and spoke to her; telepathically.

"**Human?" **Inner moka asked her outerself through the glowing rosary.

"Really?" the Pink haired vampire asked the A.I without replying to her inner self

"Yes he is" the A.I replied

"Does the Headmaster knew this?" the Succubus asked

"Yes" the SPARTAN replied

"So there are now 2 humans in this school, Tsukune is also a human" the Snow girl stated

"I know, Ms. Toujo told me about that." The SPARTAN replied

Suddenly, Ruby showed up and told the Boy that the Headmaster wanted him to come in his office.

"Why?" the boy asked the witch

"I don't know, But you should go there now." The Adult Witch tried to explain

The SPARTAN finished eating. He stood up, leaves the canteen and started patrolling the school

The Boy instantly stood up and leaves the cafeteria, when he suddenly notices the 4 Men in black waiting for him.

XXXXX

Tsukune follows the 4 Men in black, as they are heading to the Headmaster's office. They suddenly stopped, signaling that Tsukune has reached his destination; he heads to the door and opens it which reveals the Headmaster himself. '_His office looks creepy_' the boy thought to himself

"Tsukune, remember what happen yesterday?" the hooded man asked the boy

"About the crash?" the Boy pardoned

"No, about the ANTI-THESIS Graffiti Demon, I know that you will not be expelled now. But there is something I need you to do." The Hooded man told the boy about what happen yesterday

"Uh… what is it sir?" the Boy asked with nervous and fear in his voice.

"You will be the new representative of the School festival Committee." The Headmaster Grinned and chuckled creepily.

"What! Why?" the Boy asked with confusion

"Anyway, join the committee and make the School festival successful… you'll now be transferred there and do your job… Here take this" The Headmaster the address to The Boy.

They Boy immediately stood up and leave the creepy looking office. The Boy still in confused state, started to follow the address which headed in HQ of the committee.

After spending minutes while walking in the dirt road, he had arrived at his destination. The HQ itself looks like an abandoned house; which revealed a creepy image of it. '_So this is the Head Quarters of the Festival's Committee'_ the Boy thought about the HQ.

XXXX

"Hey where is Tsukune?" the Succubus asked the Little Witch

"I don't know" the Little Witch explained

The Succubus still not convinced at the answer of the witch. She tries to ask the Pink haired vampire. As she suspects that maybe the Pink Haired Vampire killed him by sucking his blood too much.

"Hey, where is Tsukune!?" the Succubus asked with anger and worry in her voice

"I don't know, that is why I am trying to find him" the Pink haired vampire explained

"He is now the Representative of the School Festival Committee" a familiar voice was heard by the two

They've heard the voice and it was sounded familiar, they looked up which revealed the adult witch; who is sitting at the stairs.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" the Succubus asked the Adult witch

"I'm already disobeying orders, but it was Headmaster's orders that Tsukune will be going at the School Festival Committee HQ." the Adult witch explained

'Why!?" the Pink Haired Vampire Asked

"He will be the bait, in finding the Mole at the Committee." The Adult witch replied with worry in her voice.

"You mean there is Anti-thesis at the Committee?!" the 2 girls asked in unison with deep worry in their voices

"I'm afraid so" the Adult witch expressed some sadness

XXXXX

"It's here…? This place is… From today onwards… I'll be working here…" the Boy stated while observing the place.

"Tsukune-kun?" a Man with glasses; black polo shirt and black pants, asked the Boy if his name was Tsukune.

"You… Are 1st Year 3rd class, Class representative, Aono Tsukune-kun…?" the Man added

The Man was headed at the Boy. The Boy looked at him nervously.

"I've been informed by the teachers… As of today, you're the newest member of the committee" the Man stated at the Boy

"Ah… Yes…" The Boy replied nervously

'_Whoa…He's tall' _The Boy thought to himself

"Welcome, Aono Tsukune-kun!" The Man smiled warmly and greeted the Boy

**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Chapter 3 will be having a big fight scene, just saying**


	3. Conspiracy

**A/N: 30k here, I'm sorry for the late release because I am reading another light novel called "Hidan no Aria" (I recommend reading it)…this is the latest chapter. **

**NOTE: I edit chapter 2, because I saw some missing words and sentences.**

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire and Halo **

Chapter 3: Conspiracy

Tsukune walked inside the Committee HQ with the Man with the eyeglasses. As they entered the War room, Tsukune can only describe what he saw—a round table accompanied by 8 people or Monsters. The look on Tsukune's face was like a man who just a saw a room full of dead bodies.

"Come and enter, Tsukune-kun" the Man with eyeglasses suggest to the Boy

"They are the Committee Members specially gathered for this School's Festival" The Man added

Tsukune carefully observed the members; he saw a Man with disfigured face, a Man with the white suit with a creepy looking face, a Man with a mask and a black robe; while looking at them, Tsukune felt terrified and nervous at the same time.

"How is it? Are you relieved as they look dependable?" the Man with the eyeglass asked the boy

Not sure if Tsukune thought that was sarcasm or he was serious. With a terrified look—Tsukune screamed in his thought "_They're in all shapes and sizes… How am I supposed to be relieved…! " "Actually I was prepared… Besides him, there isn't anyone else who looks Normal…" _

The Man with the White suit stood up and headed directly at the Man with the eyeglasses—like a man who is approaching his master.

"Thank you for your Hard Work, President!" the white suited man gave the President of the committee a respectful bow

The all the members stood up and bowed. All of them said their greetings and thanks to the President

"… What … President?" Tsukune shocked at what he just heard

"Ah… I haven't Introduce myself." The President Replied to Tsukune

"I am the President of this Committee, Kaneshiro Hokuto. Nice to meet you, Tsukune-kun" Hokuto finished his introduction and gave Tsukune a smile.

XXXX

"…Tsukune is bait? I won't accept this" Mizore stated while hiding on a pillar

"…! Mizore-chan?!" the Succubus was surprised

"She is hiding in that spot again…" Yukari stated

"…" Moka didn't say a word

After being surprised by the Snow woman, Mizore came out of her "Hiding Spot" then she decided to discuss this issue with Tsukune

"The Anti-Thesis group recognizes Tsukune…How can someone who is recognized be sent out as bait? Mizore stated

"I will save Tsukune… any objections?" Mizore told the group calmly

"…This is the best I can do…I'm already defying orders by telling you this." Ruby told the Snow woman

As the two of them settled it, Mizore then decided to rescue her "beloved one" .

"Enough…" Mizore stated while turning around at the Newspaper club group

"Ah…Wait a minute!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Yes, don't act on your own." Yukari agreeing at the succubus

Yukari fell down on the floor and take back what she said earlier when the Succubus shouted at the Snow woman "I'm Going As well…!"

The Succubus immediately followed the Snow woman, but Mizore still doesn't trust the succubus because of "Love rivalry" reasons.

"…Hey don't cause any trouble for Tsukune… You Big breasted girl…"

"Same to you, Stalker-girl" the two of them talking "normally" as usual

XXXX

"Everyone, the committee meeting shall begin now" Hokuto announced at the committee members

While Hokuto is discussing Tsukune was shocked at Hokuto—as for being very serious at the meeting.

Suddenly while Tsukune is listening at the President of the Committee, a Person on his left suddenly speak; which also scared the crap out of him

"…Shocked? Hokuto-san has good leadership skills…"

"…?" the Boy turned around which revealed a man with neck length hair and a long sleeve shirt.

The stranger smiled at the Boy and started to discuss what Hokuto had done on the committee and how the teachers started to adore him, he also said that Hokuto is geniuses, intelligent and good with martial arts. This guy is almost being considered as Hokuto's "fan".

"Speaking of which…What about you? What is your reason for joining?" the Stranger asked the Boy

"Eh…?" Tsukune pardoned

"Eh…Because recently, there were some strange rumors…That's why…" the Stranger explained

"Rumors!?" the boy pardoned again but the stranger didn't answer his question.

After Hokuto is done on one of his topics, suddenly the two of them was distracted as Hokuto prepares to discuss the next topic.

Hokuto stood up and goes to a white board, and had an illustration of the Academy itself. The other members of the committee listened to the President's upcoming discussion.

"Okay, let's proceed at the next topic!" he said "How to deal with the Anti-thesis…"

"I believe everyone knew there is a group called Anti-Thesis which opposes the school…As well interfering with our efforts in organizing the school festival!" he added

The room was getting serious as usual… and the looks of it, Tsukune thought Hokuto was already ranting, but he understood the situation. So he continued to continue to listen—because, of course it is important.

"I sincerely want the school to change… one day… It will achieve real peace." Tsukune listened to that line carefully; did he finally found the person who wishes—a real peace where monsters and humans will live in harmony?

"Thus we cannot back down from Anti-thesis!" he announced "We must stand firm and do well in organizing this school festival symbolizes peace!"

Tsukune was amazed on that speech; both of them had the same dream—a dream that one day monsters and human will found true peace. After the meeting is done, Tsukune left the building. While walking on the dirt road, someone called him

"Hey, wait up, Tsukune-kun." A man called him

Tsukune turn around—which revealed the stranger he just conversed within the meeting.

"We're going in the same direction let's walk together…" The Stranger asked with a cheerful voice

"Ah, you're that guy…" Tsukune stated

The stranger trying to keep up—he interrupted the walking Boy. The stranger started to introduce himself.

"Ueshiba Mizuki." He smiley introduce himself "You can call me Mizuki, Nice to meet you Tsukune-kun"

After Mizuki's introduction, the two of them walked together on the dirt road. Then Mizuki suddenly spoke to the Boy.

" … Attending the meeting for the first time, what are your thoughts, any problems?"

Tsukune didn't reply – he was thinking about Hokuto's speech about peace in the academy. The boy broke from his day dreaming and replied to Mizuki

"I never knew a guy like Hokuto-san exist in this school…" "He desires peace… and proves it with his actions… I'm little touched." He added "I only fled when trouble comes…With a big mistake… I shouldn't have joined the committee in the first place…."

Mizuki didn't reply—but he did listen on what the Boy just said. Tsukune stopped walking and continue his "speech".

"However, after looking at Hokuto-san… I want to try and maintain peace in the school with the committee… I feel that there is a strong force encouraging me on"

Mizuki had a suspicious look while listening to the Boy. Mizuki started to change the topic about the "rumor"

"Fufu…You seem like a good guy."

"…What?" the Boy pardoned

"Iya…Didn't I say there was a "rumor"?" Mizuki explained "That "Rumor" is… There's a mole from Anti-thesis… among committee members!"

That statement made Tsukune shocked… A mole in the committee, if that is true—it can endanger the other members, it might even endanger the school festival. If that happens, there is a possibility that the festival will turn into a blood bath.

The shocked-faced Boy began to speak… in terror

"What. A mole from Anti-thesis!?"

"Shh…" Mizuki trying to calm and quiet the Boy

Mizuki dragged Tsukune into another place.

"It's not convenient to talk there… Follow me" Mizuki said with a whisper-like voice while dragged Tsukune

XXXX

"Eh? Didn't I hear Tsukune's voice…"Kurumu stated while walking on the path that Tsukune just walked by.

"…" Mizore didn't reply

The two of them continued to search for Tsukune.

XXXX

There is a person who is listening at the conversation of Tsukune and Mizuki… He were eavesdropping them while using the Active Camouflage Armor Ability; that he found in the wreckage of the crashed ship.

"Hey chief, you heard that?" Cortana asked the Chief

"Yeah, looks like Mizuki is the mole" The Chief replied

"I think we should save Aono and the other two girls—looks like the two of them is going to find him." Cortana suggest to the Chief

"That is what I'm thinking" the Chief stated

Of course, Spartans are best in their fields, they specialized in infiltration, assault, reconnaissance, and etc.

This whole time, the two of them were listening at the conversation of Tsukune and Mizuki. John found Mizuki—very suspicious. Now John must find Mizore and Kurumu and warn them about the mole, and tell them that Tsukune is in trouble.

XXXX

Tsukune has been dragged into a field—the field is dead quiet, it is perfect place where a murder will happen.

"Mizuki-san… is it true, what you said earlier? That there is an Anti-thesis in the committee—…" Tsukune cut his sentence when Mizuki suddenly spoke

"You really don't know anything?" Mizuki asked with a bitter voice "Didn't you hear something like this when you joined the committee?

"I wasn't told… I wouldn't have if I knew…." Tsukune replied with confused voice

"_What is he scheming?"_ He thought about Headmaster's orders, earlier that day.

"Really haven't you heard anything…? Not from anyone…?" Mizuki is becoming suspicious and Tsukune is starting to get nervous

"Ah… Mizuki-san?" the Boy asked with confusion

"Is that so?" Mizuki stated creepily

Suddenly Tsukune thought something bad is going to happen. But Mizuki suddenly smiled cheerfully—meaning that there is no problem… or is it?

"It's okay if you haven't, sorry to suspect you!" Mizuki patted Tsukune's head

"Don't take it to heart… As it's only a rumor…" Mizuki added "And also, you should be quite strong. If Anti-thesis decided to show up, you must get rid of them~~like you did before…Bye bye"

That sentence made Tsukune awe, how did he know? How did Mizuki know that he defeated of the Anti-thesis? The only witnesses are Tsukune, Moka, and Headmaster.

While standing in awe, Tsukune started to ask the leaving Mizuki.

"Hold on—how did you know?"

"Eh…?" Mizuki sweat dropped

"I've never mention that I've clashed with the Anti-thesis… Why did you say 'Get rid of them like you did before'… Like I did before…?" Tsukune asked the suspicious Mizuki

That time Mizuki knew that he blows his cover… and now he must end him.

Tsukune turned around and said "You must be—"but his sentence was cut as he saw Mizuki vanished leaving a small crater in the ground

"_He vanished?!" _The Boy thought confusedly

"Hahaha that seems to slip out of my mouth" a voice from the ground appeared out of nowhere

Tsukune heard the voice in the ground which he just stepping on, suddenly someone just appeared and grab his feet on the ground which trying dragged him in the underground to kill him

"I planned to get information… About the school before killing you…" Mizuki in his monster form trying to kill Tsukune

"Ahhh!?" the Boy screamed in agony as someone is trying to buried him alive

As the crater is getting bigger, Tsukune is trying to get off from Mizuki's grip of doom. But in his human form Tsukune can't do anything, he was like a hostage that can't do anything unless there is someone who will rescue him.

"You are a delinquent Ayashi from Anti-thesis!?" the Boy trying to escape

"Haha correct Tsukune Aono." Mizuki seems already succeeding at "killing" the poor boy

As he dragged the boy in the underground, the crater's hole closed which revealed some blood on it.

XXXX

10 minutes ago before the attacked of Mizuki

"Hey, Tsukune Where are you!?" Kurumu shouted like a mother who is looking for their child

"Hey don't shout like that, do you know we aren't allowed here?" Mizore said calmly as an ice

The two of them walked together in unison, the two of them are in an unfamiliar— place filled with trees and unnecessary vegetation; it adds the creepy cause. As the two of them searching for their "Beloved one" they didn't know someone was hiding in the vegetation— using a cloaking device.

"Ms. Shirayuki and Ms. Kuruno—"the Spartan cut his words when the Succubus began to shout

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF! WHERE IS TSUKUNE!?" The Succubus shouted like an angry psycho

"…." Because of the Succubus' stupidity, the Snow woman didn't say anything and she also sweat dropped

"Sorry for hiding but we must rescue Tsukune… Now!" the A.I spoke through the Armor/Neural Interface. The Master Chief deactivates his armor ability—which revealed him leaning in a tree.

"Oh, John-san it's you… Sorry for shouting" Kurumu apologized to the Spartan

"… Come on, We don't have much time." John told the two girls

XXXX

Present time

The three of them ran in the direction where Tsukune and Mizuki went. While spending minutes while walking in the creepy forest, they finally found the area.

The succubus walked carelessly and suddenly something appeared from the ground—a hand grabbed her legs, dragging it deeper into the ground

"AH!" Kurumu shouted like a little girl

John immediately ran toward Kurumu then he grabs the hand of the Succubus—the force was great that the Spartan immediately pulled out his knife and stabs it in a rocky ground. The Spartan signaled the Snow woman to help the Succubus.

John uses his strength to pull up the Succubus from the ground—after successfully doing it; the Enemy also was carried from the pull.

"You bastard" Mizuki stood up and taunt the Spartan

Mizuki revealed his Monster form; 7 ft and thin body. He charged to the Spartan, but he was blocked by the Succubus.

"Don't do it, your leg is injured!" Mizore told the Succubus

Succubus ignored it. She revealed her claws and start attacking the Violent Monster. Kurumu swings her claws but immediately blocked by Mizuki and punched her in the stomach—knocking her out.

"Shirayuki, get Kuruno out of here!" John told the Snow woman

Mizore nodded and grabbed the Kurumo's unconscious body and turned around to John

"Can you handle it?" Mizore asked in concern

"Now, it is very good time to leave!" the A.I replied to the Snow woman

The Snow woman turned around and started to run through the woods—while carrying the unconscious Succubus.

Mizuki charged at John. After seeing the angry monster charging at him, he immediately pulled out his magnum—aiming at his leg, hoping to question some information after Mizuki surrenders.

Mizuki jumped and uses his extended arms—swings it violently at John. The Spartan evades the attack but the angry Mizuki was already near at his right side, John turned right—holstered his magnum and punches Mizuki at the face. Mizuki spit blood then he retaliated by slamming his long arm at the Spartan— John sidestepped; dodging the violent attack. He immediately climbed at the Monster's elongated arm and ran through it; He then kicked Mizuki's face by doing a back flip. Mizuki screamed in pain as his face is bleeding then he fell to the ground.

"AH!" Mizuki still screaming in agony

Then the injured Monster eventually backed out, and then swam in the soil—digging to escape the Spartan. As the Monster is digging underground someone just grabbed his hand. He can feel the powerful aura, then it immediately uppercut him—he blows up from the ground like a rocket launching off to the sky.

A smoke of dust appeared on the crater. After the smoke was cleared it revealed Tsukune with his 2 eyes slit and blood red—he is on his vampire form.

"No, one will hurt my friends." The Boy stated

**A/N: well, I think I messed up… Anyway, I will take a break and practice for awhile but no worries I will still update this story. Please Review**


End file.
